El peligro dentro de mí
by Luna Nueva 1499
Summary: Un perteneciente a una raza sustitutiva de los humanos termina en Equestria de una forma misteriosa, allí tratará de aliarse con Discordia para volver a casa, pero tendrá que asegurarse de que su otro yo no acaba con todo el mundo de los ponis.
1. Chapter 1

Año 1348, la raza humana se ha extinguido, solo quedan los segundos dominantes del planeta: los Kaboro. Una raza parecida a los humanos, la única diferencia es que tienen unas orejas de lobo encima de la cabeza y 1 cola de lobo cada uno, sus atributos de animal son del mismo color que su pelo. Poseen la capacidad de controlar los 4 elementos de la naturaleza y la telequinesis y telepatía con su fuerza mental. Son inmortales y no tienen aspecto de tener más de 25 años una vez que llegan a esa edad. Su estilo de vida no es en absoluto diferente a los humanos, salvo que no pueden comer carne porque su estómago no lo tolera. Usan máquinas, como los humanos, para hacer sus tareas. Los horarios de colegio solo son de 13:30 a 14:00, debido a que los datos a aprender son descargados mentalmente desde el cerebro del profesor a los de sus alumnos de forma rápida y segura con la telepatía. Pero nos centraremos en una casa a las afueras de una ciudad pequeña, donde vive el protagonista de nuestra historia.

-¡Ya me voy!-gritó un joven kaboro de 16 años sosteniendo una mochila con telequinesis y poniéndosela en la espalda, dispuesto a salir de casa para uno de sus asuntos. De nombre Alexander (apodado Alex). Es de pelo, orejas y cola negros, con piel pálida y ojos grises. Iba vestido con una camiseta corta blanca con un círculo rúnico en negro en ella, un pantalón corto vaquero, unas muñequeras negras y unas zapatillas rojas y blancas.

-¿Otra vez al descampado a entrenar?-preguntó con aire inquisitivo una kaboro hembra de 14 años detrás de él. Su nombre es Annabeth, de pelo, orejas y cola marrón oscuro, ojos marrón aún más oscuro, con una camiseta de tirantes, unos pantalones negros y unos convers rosas.

-Piérdete enana.-dijo con aire borde Alex.

-Lo que tú digas.-respondió con aire sarcástico Annabeth-Por cierto, mamá ha salido de compras y dijo que te dijera que si vuelves a llegar de tu entrenamiento lleno de barro y no echas la ropa a lavar te cortaba la cola con un disco de fuego concentrado.

Alex rotó los ojos y salió de la casa. Levitó a pocos centímetros del suelo aplicando la telequinesis (no le gustaba mucho caminar) hasta el descampado donde iba a entrenar con el elemento fuego, el único que no dominaba del todo bien. Abrió su mochila y sacó una diana ignífuga plegable. La puso al otro lado del descampado y, desde la distancia, encendió su dedo índice izquierdo en llamas y expulsó de él una bola de fuego que impactó en la diana. Después, haciendo uso de su dominio de la tierra, hizo surgir unas columnas de piedra desde el suelo en distintas posiciones. Acto seguido encendió de nuevo su dedo y disparó un proyectil de fuego de color azul. Sin embargo, iba apuntando con el dedo en distintas direcciones y la bala de fuego azul iba zigzagueando entre las columnas de piedra hasta impactar de nuevo en la diana.

-¡Esfera de fuego!-exclamó de pronto Alex, y un campo de fuerza de fuego lo rodeó hasta formar un escudo ígneo.

-¡Fuego-Tornado!-exclamó el joven kaboro, y una espiral de fuego verde salió de su mano abierta, impactando en la diana.

-¡Rayo del Infierno!-exclamó Alex, y de su mano en forma de garra salió un chorro de fuego negro, impactando una vez más en la diana.

-¡Martillo de Hefesto!-exclamó nuestro protagonista, y de sus manos puestas al frente salió un martillo hecho completamente de fuego que sostuvo con las manos desnudas y que estrelló contra la diana.

-¡Puños de fuego-veneno!-exclamó Alex y sus puños se cubrieron en llamas moradas. Cuando terminó de propinar una buena tunda a la diana, que por cierto era muy resistente, apagó sus puños y dio unos pasos atras

-Vale, hasta ahora bien.-dijo Alex esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.-Hora de probar...eso.

Alex empezó a concentrarse. Una ola de energía de color dorado lo cubrió (al estilo de Súper Saijain de Dragon Ball) y comenzó su transformación. Le crecieron rápidamente 2 colas más y 5 esferas de energía (una roja, una gris, una marrón, una azul y una violeta) aparecieron sobre su cabeza, formando una especie de aureola. Un círculo de fuego surgió a su alrededor y una columna de fuego surgió desde el círculo, cubriéndolo en llamas. Ya convertido en una antorcha viviente dio un salto sobrehumano de 8 metros y todas las llamas de su cuerpo se concentraron en su puño izquierdo. Empezó a descender en picado mientras las llamas de su puño aumentaban hasta un nivel de calor cercano al sol.

-¡FIN...DE...**FUEGOOOOO**!-gritó Alex a todo pulmón, impactando contra la tierra con el puño por delante. Una vez que la nube de polvo que causo el impacto y el enorme estruendo que ocurrió en consecuencia se calmó, se veía a un joven kaboro tendido en el suelo, completamente agotado. Sus 2 colas de más y sus esferas habían desaparecido y su ropa estaba un poco quemada.

-No debí sobrecargarlo. Gasta demasiada energía.-dijo a duras penas Alex antes de desmayarse por la energía perdida con su técnica flamígera.

(Unas horas después)

Alex empezó a despertarse. Sintió unas sabanas suaves encima suyo y una blanda almohada debajo de su cabeza. Observó que estaba en una gran habitación ricamente decorada. Vio enfrente de la cama su ropa cuidadosamente doblada, solo entonces descubrió que estaba en ropa interior. Se vistió rápidamente con gran vergüenza y escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Por ella entró algo que dejó a Alex completamente confundido. Ante él estaba un caballo blanco con melena y cola que parecían hechas de una materia flotante, con un dibujo de un sol en uno de sus flancos y con una corona, un collar y zapatos de oro. Lo más impactante de este caballo era que tenía un cuerno y un par de alas.

-Veo que ya has despertado.-dijo con amabilidad el caballo blanco.

Alex se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar.

-De acuerdo. Ahora sí que lo he visto todo, un caballo con cuerno y alas con melena flotante y debo creer que es parlante.

-Primero: Soy una pony alicornio, me llamo Celestia. Y segundo: ¿Qué eres exactamente?

-¿No se ve a simple vista? Me llamo Alex y soy un kaboro.-respondió Alex hinchando el pecho con orgullo.

-¿Un...qué?-preguntó confundida Celestia.

-Soy una raza que posee una energía mental llamada Energía Psi, la cual nos permite controlar los elementos, además de 2 poderes psíquicos diferentes.-explicó Alex levitando en el aire y caminando un poco por el techo, al tiempo que demostraba sus poderes.

-Cuando mis guardias y yo te trajimos a esta habitación ya me decía yo para mis adentros que sentía mucha energía dentro de ti, pero pude sentir que, recientemente, tuvo un gran aumento y luego volvió a la normalidad.-dijo Celestia con aire inquisitivo.

-Eso es porque adopte la forma de "Caballero Universal" para poder usar la técnica del "Fin de Fuego".-siguió explicando Alex.

-¿Podrías explicarme en que consiste eso de "Caballero Universal"?-pidió Celestia.

-Si no hay más opción...-respondió Alex bajando del techo y quedando en una distancia de 1 metro del suelo para estar frente a frente con Celestia-El Caballero Universal es la segunda y más poderosa forma que podemos adoptar los kaboro. En esa forma nos crecen 2 colas más, simbolizando que nuestro poder aumenta 2 veces, y aparecen 5 esferas encima de nuestra cabeza, una roja que representa el control del fuego y la lava, una azul que representa el control del agua en sus 3 formas, una marrón que representa el control de la tierra y la vegetación, una gris que representa el control del aire y una violeta que representa el control de lo psíquico. En esa forma podemos ejecutar técnicas extremadamente poderosas, pero solo podemos pasar a esa forma a voluntad a los 15 años, y los más expertos han estado en esa forma durante unos escasos 30 minutos.

-Increíble.-logró articular Celestia después de 2 minutos.

-Ya lo sé.-dijo orgullosamente Alex. Celestia le estuvo contando durante las 2 siguientes horas a Alex todo sobre Equestria, sus leyendas, sus costumbres, incluso sobre sus heroínas: Las Guardianas de la Armonia. De pronto Celestia puso cara de estar pensativa y luego el semblante se le iluminó.

-¿Te podría pedir una cosa?

-Por mí bien.-respondió Alex encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me gustaría medir el nivel de tus poderes enfrentándote a ti y a mis mejores guardias en una batalla. ¿Estas de acuerdo?-sugirió Celestia.

-SIEMPRE estoy de acuerdo con una buena pelea.-dijo Alex agitando su dedo índice con gesto solemne y poniendo una mirada desafiante.

-De acuerdo entonces. Ven conmigo, te llevaré al campo de entrenamiento.-dijo sonriendo complacida la princesa del sol. Llevó a Alex por varios pasillos hasta salir al exterior del castillo, donde Shining Armor y demás guardias estaban entrenando. De repente se fijaron todos en Alex.

-¡Cuidado princesa! ¡Tiene un monstruo a su lado!-gritó Shining encendiendo su cuerno.

-¿Y este friki quien es?-preguntó Alex a Celestia.

-¡¿HABLA?!-preguntaron todos los presentes.

-Ni que fuera para montar un drama.-dijo Alex bastante contrariado y cruzándose de brazos.

-Este "friki" es el capitán de la guardia real, Shining Armor, aparte de tu contrincante.-dijo la princesa Celestia ahogando una pequeña risita.

-¿Como, contrincante?-preguntó Shining bastante sorprendido.

-En pocas palabras, tú y yo vamos a echar un duelo de poderes para medir el nivel de mi fuerza.-resumió Alex no quitando su cara de seriedad.

-¿Y eso quien lo dice?-preguntó Shining.

-Lo dijo ella.-dijo Alex señalando con el pulgar a Celestia, la cual asintió. Shining puso cara de resignado y accedió a pelear con Alex.

(Media hora después)

Estaba todo preparado para la batalla. Alex no mostraba ninguna preocupación y Shining menos. Los 2 contrincantes estaban cara a cara, a 10 metros de distancia uno del otro.

-Comiencen.-declaró Celestia, que estaba en un lugar seguro a mucha distancia. Alex decidió empezar con una técnica básica de agua.

-¡Carcel-Iceberg!-exclamó levantando 2 dedos de su mano derecha. Acto seguido Shining fue congelado en un iceberg pequeño acabado en punta. Pero su cuerno comenzó a brillar y el pequeño iceberg explotó.

-Nada mal, lo admito.-dijo Shining-Pero a ver que haces...con esto.

Shining conjuro varios campos de fuerza pequeños con forma de garra de dragón y trató de rasgar a Alex con ellos, pero el kaboro los detuvo con un domo de hielo a su alrededor. Convirtió todo el hielo en vapor y lo reorganizó en varias flechas de hielo que lanzó a Shining, pero este se protegió con otro campo de fuerza. Disparó un rayo de su cuerno hacia Alex, pero el kaboro lo contrarresto con una ráfaga de fuego con una mano y una ráfaga de hielo con la otra. A Shining le costó protegerse, pero no tanto como del siguiente ataque que le lanzó Alex.

-¡Remolino de desenfreno!-exclamó Alex haciendo aparecer un mini-tornado debajo de Shining que le hizo girar sin control hasta dejarle muy mareado.

-¡Espada de diamante negro!-exclamó Alex, y del suelo surgió una espada hecha de puro diamante negro con la cual en mano conjuró unas alas de agua en su espalda (al estilo de Lapislázuli de Steven Universe) y se abalanzó volando a toda velocidad sobre Shining, pero él cogió su propia espada y la chocó con la de Alex. Siguieron chocando espadas durante unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Shining dio un mandoble certero y empujó a Alex, haciendo que desaparecieran sus alas y que se estrellase contra la arena del suelo.

-Bien, creo que he g...¿Eh?

Shining miró hacia el lugar donde se había estrellado Alex y vio que se estaba riendo casi como un demente.

-Je je je, crees que me has ganado ¿eh? Crees que has ganado a Alex, pero de Alex no se ríe...¡NADIEEEEEEEE!

La onda de energía dorada apareció a su alrededor y le crecieron sus 2 colas extra. Rápidamente se le aparecieron sus esferas en la cabeza, pero...

-¿_No eran solo 5_?-pensó Celestia, puesto que las esferas que había encima de la cabeza de Alex...eran 6. Una roja, otra marrón, otra azul, otra violeta, otra gris...y una amarilla.

-¡AHORA VERAS DE LO QUE ES CAPAZ UN KABORO CUANDO ABANDONA SU DEBIL FORMA INICIAL!-gritó Alex en plena euforia. Se lanzó hacia Shining a una velocidad inverosímil para alguien supuestamente normal y cargó sus puños de...¿Energía eléctrica? Sacudió una buena tunda a Shining, a cada puñetazo el unicornio blanco sentía como una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo. Después de unos momentos Alex fue consciente de lo que había hecho y miró incrédulo su cabeza.

-¿_Como...es posible_? ¿_Será que soy_...?-pensó Alex casi en shock. Después miró a Shining con una sonrisa siniestra-Jejeje, ¡TIENES UN BUEN PROBLEMA!

Juntó sus manos y creó una enorme psiball eléctrica. La lanzó inmediatamente a Shining, el cual no fue capaz de detenerla (todo el mundo sabe que los campos de fuerza se componen de magnetismo convertido desde la electricidad, una psiball eléctrica sería capaz de traspasar un campo de fuerza sin problema). Shining fue lanzado hacia atrás con una enorme sacudida eléctrica. Pero en el momento que intentó levantarse Alex fue a toda velocidad hacia él y empezó a darle puñetazos con energía eléctrica hasta que le dejó completamente inconsciente. Volvió a ser normal y cayó agotado al suelo. Celestia fue corriendo a reunirse con él y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó la princesa solar con preocupación.

-Celestia...tengo algo...que explicarte.-dijo entrecortadamente Alex.

(Media hora más después)

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tenías que explicarme?-preguntó Celestia. Dicha princesa estaba enfrente de la cama en la que había despertado Alex. El kaboro estaba sentado en la cama, con más vendas en su cuerpo.

-Antes había seis esferas en mi cabeza en lugar de cinco, no sé como es que pertenezco a esa raza, pero sé cuales son sus terribles poderes.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó sorprendida Celestia.

(Flashback)

Vemos a unos kaboro en su forma de Caballero Universal, pero estos tenían, como Alex, 6 esferas en la cabeza. Esos kaboro no tenían una ola de energía dorada al transformarse, sino una ola de energía negra. Estos siniestros seres estaban destruyendo todo cuanto veían: montañas, edificios...Incluso gente de su propia especie. Estos eran los Psikaboro. Una raza legendaria que, si lograba obtener el poder necesario, obtenía el poder de controlar la electricidad, además de todos los poderes propios de los kaboro normales. Pero estos legendarios poderes tenían una inconveniencia. Al obtener su poder extra, los Psikaboro obtenían también una especie de doble personalidad, la cual era extremadamente violenta y destructiva. Los Psikaboro ya se extinguieron, y con ellos sus enormes y terribles poderes, pero algunos genes se quedaron en los kaboro, dando la oportunidad a algunos de ellos de convertirse en Psikaboro.

(Fin de flashback)

-Ahora ya lo sabes.-terminó Alex.-Parece que yo soy uno de los pocos que han logrado convertirse en Psikaboro.

Celestia puso cara de preocupación.

-No te preocupes, entrenaré para controlar tanto poder.-la consoló Alex.

El semblante de Celestia cambió.

-Gracias. Por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo, encontramos esto junto a ti. ¿Es tuyo?-preguntó Celestia mostrando un objeto a Alex que este reconoció como...

-¡Mi mochila! Gracias a esto podré aprender más técnicas eléctricas.-dijo Alex sacando un libro de la mochila cuya portada decía: "Poderes, técnicas e historia de los Psikaboro".

-Se nota que estás preparado para todo.-alagó Celestia.

-En realidad solo era un libro que estaba leyendo porque me interesaba, pero ahora me será de mucha ayuda jeje.-desveló Alex, ganándose una sonrisa de la princesa solar.

-Por cierto, se me olvidaba, escribí un mensaje a mi ex-estudiante hablándole de ti y parecía muy interesada en conocerte.-reveló Celestia.

-¿Y?-preguntó Alex escuetamente.

-Y que me gustaría que fueras a Ponyville a conocerla a ella y a sus amigas.

En cuanto Celestia se marchó para dejar a Alex preparar su viaje, Alex estaba pensaba pensando lo siguiente:

-_Esta idiota no sabe la que le espera. Según lo que me ha contado, existe un ser sumamente poderoso llamado Discordia. Solo tengo que convencerle de que se convierta en mi socio, causar un poco de caos por aquí para ganarme su confianza y convencerle de que me mande a casa con su dominio del caos. Solo tengo que encontrar la casa donde viva ese tal Discordia._

(3 horas después)

Alex, todavía ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones, estaba en un carruaje (que era igual al carruaje que usó Twilight para ir por primera vez a Ponyville) con 2 pegasos temblando de miedo al ver al ahora Psikaboro, pues habían sido espectadores de como dejó a su capitán.

-Espero que tu estancia en Ponyville sea placentera para ti.-le deseó Celestia.

-Gracias. Espero que Shining esté bien, después de la tunda que le propiné...-dijo Alex con un ligero tic de preocupación en su semblante siempre serio.

-No te preocupes. Los unicornios se curan rápido gracias a su magia.-dijo Celestia con una sonrisa. Con estas palabras tranquilizadoras, Alex partió para Ponyville, sin saber que allí encontraría un "pequeño" impedimento para sus planes.

FIN CAP 1

**Espero que os haya gustado el primer chapter de mi nuevo fic de Humanos en Equestria. Trataré de escribir todo lo que pueda solo por aprecio a los lectores. ¡Se despide para veros en el siguiente chapter el escritor Luna Nueva 1499!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alex iba surcando los cielos con los 2 pegasos, que por cierto no dijeron una sola palabra en todo el camino, hasta llegar a Ponyville, una vez llegó se bajó del carruaje, al parecer los guardias pegasos querían perderle de vista lo más rápido posible, porque partieron de vuelta a Canterlot según Alex se bajó del carruaje.

-_De acuerdo, ya estoy en Ponyville, ahora, según Celestia, Discordia se aloja en la gruta del Árbol de la Armonía, en lo más profundo del bosque Everfree, solo tengo que ir hasta allí._-pensó Alex, pero lo que no se esperaba de Ponyville era encontrar todo el pueblo desierto. O habría estado desierto, de no ser porque Alex escuchó unos gritos de terror cerca de una plaza cercana. Se escondió detrás de un edificio y se horrorizó por lo que vio. 3 grifos con las caras cubiertas por unas capuchas estaban amenazando a todo el pueblo, los cuales los rodeaban, con hacer algo misterioso con un objeto extraño, parecido a un diamante rojo enorme. Alex llegó a oír unas palabras desde la distancia.

-¡Si no queréis que hagamos explotar la Joya de Lunprávian, ya nos estáis dando todo lo que llevéis de valor!-gritó el grifo con la capucha roja. El que llevaba la capucha negra y el que llevaba la capucha blanca empezaron a desvalijar a los ponis delante de sus narices. Normalmente Alex se habría marchado directamente al Bosque Everfree, pero un instinto desconocido le empujó a ayudar a los ponis, formó unas alas, esta vez de fuego, para volar hasta quedar enfrente de los 3 grifos, los cuales los miraron con cara de haber visto un fantasma.

-No haréis daño a estos ponis.-dijo Alex con voz decidida haciendo un poco más grandes sus alas de fuego.

-¿Y quien eres tú para impedirlo?-dijo el grifo de la capucha negra con voz burlona. Alex recordó la leyenda de Nightmare Moon y dijo fríamente:

-Yo soy...tu peor pesadilla.

Una vez hubo disuelto sus alas de fuego, lanzó 2 ráfagas de ese mismo elemento a las alas del grifo con la capucha roja, quemando las plumas de sus alas en el proceso e impidiéndole volar y haciendo que se le cayese el diamante, que Alex atrajo hacia sí mismo con telequinesis después de encerrar al grifo en una jaula de piedra. Guardó el diamante en su bolsillo y, extrayendo humedad del aire, formó una bola de agua alrededor del grifo con la capucha negra, impidiéndole respirar hasta que se quedó inconsciente. Iba a acabar con el de la capucha blanca, pero este le atacó antes de que pudiera reaccionar dándole un potente puñetazo en el estómago haciendo que cayese al suelo después de ser lanzado a una corta distancia. Alex, recordando las propiedades curativas de las plantas, pidió energía a la tierra para curarse a sí mismo. Una vez que se levantó de nuevo observó a su rival, que estaba en pose de batalla. Se fijó en que abría las alas y se disponía a irse con lo robado. Pero Alex lo atrapó con un viento huracanado y lo devolvió al suelo.

-¿Aun no lo has pillado? Nadie se va hasta que yo lo diga.-dijo Alex al oído del grifo, el cual se estremeció al notar su frío tono de voz. Alex se acercó un poco más y le dijo aún al oído una frase que todos conocemos bien:

-_Go to sleep. _

Una vez dicho esto, le dio un rapidísimo golpe en el estomago con su puño envuelto en llamas, haciendo que se desmayase después de vomitarlo todo. Alex terminó de atar a los 3 grifos con unas plantas duras como el acero que salían directamente del suelo, producto de los poderes terraquinéticos de Alex.

-Que alguien entregue a esos tipos a la comisaria local, yo me largo.-dijo Alex mientras hacía aparecer unas mini-alas de agua (las de fuego solo eran para impresionar más) y se disponía a irse revoloteando, cuando sintió que algo lo agarraba de su cola. Cuando se volvió, pudo ver a una poni rosa y sonriente sosteniendo su cola con sus dientes. Su sonrisa molestaba mayúsculamente a Alex, pero trató de calmarse y le preguntó simplemente:

-¿Podrías soltar mi cola por favor?

-¡Pero no puedes irte!-dijo con entusiasmo la pony rosa después de abrir la boca y dejar caer la cola de Alex. Este, asqueado por la saliva de Pinkie y después de lavar su cola con un poco de agua, preguntó:

-Esta bien, la pregunta del millón: ¿Por qué no puedo irme?-preguntó fastidiado Alex a la pony rosa.

-¡Porque te tengo que hacer una fiesta de bienvenida por salvar el pueblo!-gritó la pony rosa dando un salto hasta quedar cara a cara con Alex y luego volviendo al suelo.

-Ya veo...creo que no.-dijo secamente Alex. Se dio la vuelta para irse pero, inexplicablemente, se encontró de nuevo frente a la pony rosa, esta vez con una cara seria.

-A ver si lo pillas, nadie se ha salvado nunca de una fiesta de Pinkie Pie y tú no serás el primero.-dijo la pony rosa, al parecer de nombre Pinkie Pie. A Alex le pareció ver a todo el pueblo dando un pequeño asentimiento, como reforzando lo dicho por Pinkie.

-De nuevo, no gracias, odio las fiestas.-dijo escuetamente Alex apartando a Pinkie Pie con telequinesis y batiendo las alas de agua en su espalda, poniendo aire de por medio (volando) rápidamente de allí antes de que pudieran preguntarle o decirle nada más, aunque, cuando se fue, le pareció ver a Pinkie...con una expresión de desilusión en la cara que desgarraría el alma hasta a Satanás.

(Media hora después)

Alex volaba por todo el bosque Everfree, pero no encontraba tal gruta del Árbol de la Armonía, decidió acampar en el bosque esa noche, después de todo, él hizo muchas acampadas cuando era pequeño, después de encender una hoguera con unos trozos de madera que encontró y un poco de piroquinesis, se dispuso a leer un poco del libro de los Psikaboro para conseguir dominar por lo menos la mitad de las 300 técnicas eléctricas propias de un Psikaboro decente, al leer 2 capítulos del libro decidió practicar un poco. Cargó energía eléctrica en sus manos y disparó un rayo que carbonizó un tronco de árbol cercano.

-¡Campo eléctrico!-exclamó Alex y un campo de fuerza eléctrica se extendió desde sus pies hasta unos 5 metros de radio, lanzando sacudidas eléctricas a todo el que estuviera dentro que no fuera Alex, solo que no había nada más que plantas.

-¡Bala ayudante!-exclamó Alex. Acto seguido salió de sus manos abiertas una psiball eléctrica que ascendió hasta un punto bien alto y lanzó varios y muy potentes rayos eléctricos contra diversos puntos del suelo. Alex, como no estaba acostumbrado a manejar energía eléctrica, se encontraba bastante cansado. Tuvo intención de sentarse en el suelo para descansar un poco, mas notó algo raro en su bolsillo, al sacar el extraño objeto descubrió lo que era. Al parecer tenía todavía aquel diamante que poseían los grifos que atacaron el pueblo de ponis tecnicolor. ¿Cómo llamaron al diamante? Creía recordar que se llamaba la Joya de Lunprávian. No sabía que tipo de nombre era ese, pero lo que sí sabía era que, por las caras de terror de los ponis, era un objeto peligroso. A lo mejor ese tal Discordia sabía lo que era. Lo guardó en su bolsillo y se echó a dormir, pues estaba muy cansado.

(Sueño de Alex)

Como siempre, pues eso era muy normal en los kaboro y en los antiguos Psikaboro, Alex estaba lúcido. Su paisaje onírico actual era un vació violeta oscuro. Alex escuchó unos pasos a su espalda. Se giró rápidamente y vio algo que ya se esperaba. Un extraño personaje igual que él, incluso llevaba la misma ropa, solo que él otro Alex tenía el pelo negro en vez de gris uniforme y los ojos rojo sangre en vez de su habitual gris ceniza. El Alex original esbozó una sonrisa confiada y dijo:

-Me preguntaba cuando te vería por primera vez.

-No seas tan engreído, recuerda que yo puedo hacerte mucha "pupa"-bromeó el Alex de pelo negro formando una bola de fuego en una de sus manos.

-¿No deberíamos presentarnos por lo menos antes de pelearnos?-preguntó Alex.

-Por mi de acuerdo. Puedes llamarme Onix.-se presentó el recién llegado-Y no te molestes en decirme tu nombre, ya sé cual es, lo sé todo sobre ti, recuerda que somos la misma persona.

-Entonces estarás de acuerdo en querer irnos a casa.-razonó Alex.

-Pues sí, en eso estoy de acuerdo, pero antes...

No terminó. Solo miró a Alex con una sonrisa malvada.

-...Quiero causar un poco (mucho) caos por aquí.

-¿Como, caos?-se extrañó Alex.

-Ya sabes, hacer el trabajo de Discordia de una forma más...evolucionada. Por ejemplo, convertir a unos cuantos ponis en mantícoras, mantícoras en quimeras y quimeras en ponis.

-¡Pero entonces este mundo sería la capital mundial del caos!-se horrorizó Alex.

-Por eso sería tan divertido.-insistió Onix.

-Yo estaba de acuerdo en causar solo un poco de caos por aquí para ganarme la confianza de Discordia, no convertir este mundo en un caos permanente.-dijo seriamente Alex.

-Sin embargo no contaste conmigo en esa decisión, tengo todo el derecho a hacer lo que me dé la gana.-dijo arrogante Onix.

-No creas que por ser yo te permitiré destruir la armonía que reina aquí.-dijo Alex entrando en pose de batalla. Onix soltó una pequeña risa maléfica.

-Pobre iluso. Destruiré la armonía del mundo de Equestria y no podrás impedírmelo.-dijo Onix desapareciendo poco a poco. El vacío comenzó a temblar pues Alex se estaba despertando, sin saberlo, unos ojos de color turquesa habían sido testigos de todo el sueño.

(Realidad)

Alex despertó con un sobresalto. Había tenido su primera conversación con su otra personalidad y no había sido del todo agradable. Por un momento creyó ver una gran figura alada surcando el aire, pero lo tomó como un pájaro nocturno. Se dio cuenta de que era aun muy temprano, pero no tenía más sueño, de modo que empezó a entrenar con sus poderes eléctricos para matar un poco el tiempo hasta el amanecer.

(Castillo de Canterlot)

La princesa Luna acababa de llegar para informar a su hermana de lo que había visto en el sueño del Psikaboro, como lo llamó Celestia. La encontró en su habitación dando vueltas con cara impaciente.

-Ah Lulú, menos mal que ya has llegado. ¿Observaste bien a nuestro "huésped"?

-Sí Celly, y te aseguro que no he visto nada bueno.

-¿Por qué?

-En su sueño había otro como él, de nombre Onix, que al parecer planeaba destruirnos a todos, pero nuestro huésped dijo que se lo impediría.-explicó Luna. Celestia se acordó de lo que dijo Alex de "otra personalidad". Al momento se preocupó. ¿Qué pasaría si Alex no era lo suficientemente fuerte para detener a su otra personalidad? ¿Realmente Equestria caería bajo el yugo de Onix? ¿Podría alguien siquiera hacerle frente?

(SugarCube Corner, Ponyville)

Pinkie Pie llevaba toda la noche sin dormir, pensando, repensando y reflexionando. ¿Por qué esa criatura parlante con partes de lobo, después de haber salvado el pueblo, se había marchado tan de repente, sin darle tiempo siquiera a darle las gracias siquiera? Ella solo quería hacer una fiesta de agradecimiento para la extraña criatura, que no sabía ni su nombre, sus intenciones eran buenas. ¿Acaso no era digna de hacer una fiesta de agradecimiento como Celestia manda? Además, esa criatura dijo claramente "odio las fiestas". ¿Cómo pudo decir una cosa semejante a una amante de las fiestas? Pinkie Pie se tomó esas palabras casi como un insulto. ¿Iba a caer su reputación de la fiestera más grande en toda Equestria por una criatura con poderes extraños que ni sabía lo que era? No iba a permitirlo.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Voy a darle una fiesta que no olvidará en su vida y tendrá que decir delante de todos que sí le gustan las fiestas!-exclamó Pinkie Pie en la soledad de su cuarto. Estaba decidida a hacerle una fiesta a esa criatura lo quisiera o no. Y nada iba a detenerla. Solo tenía que encontrar a ese ser y hacerle una fiesta, para ella la segunda cosa muy fácil, la primera no tanto, pero ya se las ingeniaría.

(Bosque Everfree, caverna del Árbol de la Armonía)

Alex ya había llegado a su destino, sin embargo allí vio algo que le chocó bastante. Unas nubes de color rosa y una criatura que parecía un collage de varios animales descansando sobre ellas.

-¡JA JA JA! Parece que un pequeño cachorrito de lobo vino a visitarme.-se burló el que Alex suponía que era Discordia.

-O te paras de reír y vamos al grano o te chamusco y no te reconoce ni tu abuela.-respondió Alex encendiendo su puño en llamas.

-Vale vale, ¡Ufff! Eres más aburrido que Celestia. En fin, supongo que estás aquí para hacer un trato conmigo.

-¿Como lo sabes?-preguntó Alex.

-No muchos ponis vienen a visitarme por motivo de compañía.-respondió Discordia con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón. He venido a proponerte algo.

-¿A saber?-preguntó curioso el dios del caos.

-Quiero que seamos socios.-dijo Alex entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Socios?-preguntó Discordia.

-Quería hacer un trato contigo: Yo causo un poco de caos por aquí por ti y tú me envías a casa con tus poderes caóticos. ¿Trato hecho?-preguntó Alex extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de Discordia, el dios del caos se lo pensó un poco y sonrió.

-¿Hacer caos sin que las princesas me pillen? Jejejeee, ¡Trato hecho!

Juntó su mano con la de Alex y la sacudieron al mismo tiempo. En ese momento, el diamante que llevaba Alex se le cayó el bolsillo y Discordia lo vio.

-¿Es eso lo que creo que es?-preguntó incrédulo el dios del caos?

-No lo sé. ¿Qué es?-preguntó Alex.

-¡Es la Joya de Lunprávian! ¿De verdad no sabes qué es lo que tienes? Esta joya es una potentísima bomba. No sé como es que la tienes tú, pero es una gran arma. Yo de ti la guardaría a buen recaudo.

Alex siguió el consejo de Discordia. Si era una bomba tan poderosa, no podía andar con ella por la calle, de modo que la guardó en su mochila, donde estaría bien segura. Discordia y Alex se volvieron a estrechar las manos, dando por confirmada su alianza. Ese día, una colaboración que traería unos cuantos problemas a Equestria acababa de nacer.

FIN CAP 2

**Como ven, Pinkie Pie no se queda de brazos cruzados y Alex ya ha cumplido parte de su plan. Ahora solo queda esperar que Onix no destruya toda Equestria. ¡Se despide para verles en el siguiente chapter Luna Nueva 1499!**


	3. Chapter 3

(Manehattan)

Discordia y Alex aparecieron en lo alto de un edificio de Manehattan, transporte cortesía de Discordia.

-¡Buff! Si hubiera sabido que la teletransportación revolvía tanto el estómago habría venido volando.-dijo Alex con la cara un poco verde-Y bien, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos en esta ciudad?

-Será lo que TÚ vas a hacer.-señaló Discordia con una sonrisa confiada.

-Vale vale, en fin, ¿Cuál es el plan?

-ESO es el plan.-respondió Discordia señalando a una tienda de verduras diversas.

-¿Verduras? ¿Esa es tu idea de caos?-preguntó Alex en tono de burla.

-Después de lo que vas a hacer, sí. Solo tienes que...

Discordia susurró unas palabras al oído de Alex, el Psikaboro, al escuchar lo dicho por el dios del caos, puso cara de sorpresa.

-¡Eso es una salvajada!-exclamó Alex y Discordia esbozó una sonrisa malévola.

(2 minutos después)

Un montón de clientes, con el vendedor de la tienda incluido, salían corriendo y gritando "¡UN MONSTRUO HECHO DE VERDURAS!, mientras, en lo alto del edificio, Discordia se estaba partiendo de la risa y Alex observaba satisfecho el resultado del plan.

-Tengo que admitirlo. El usar mis poderes telequinéticos para juntar todas las verduras de la tienda en forma de un monstruo gigante ha sido bastante buena idea.-admitió Alex.

-Gracias, solo nos falta un plan más y habremos terminado por hoy...Hasta que me apetezca hacerlo otra vez.-dijo Discordia señalando con su garra de águila...una biblioteca.

-¿Quieres montar caos en el lugar más aburrido del mundo? Cuenta conmigo.-aprobó Alex-¿Cual es el plan ahora?

-Pues veras, lo que tengo en mente es...-empezó Discordia.

(30 segundos después)

Una nube de libros voladores que abrían y cerraban sus pastas y páginas como si fueran alas recorría todo el techo de la biblioteca. Afuera estaba la policía de Manehattan gritando por un megáfono:

-¡ATENCIÓN! ¡TENEMOS TODA LA BIBLIOTECA RODEADA Y HEMOS RECIBIDO AVISOS DE POSIBLES FANTASMAS EN EL ESTABLECIMIENTO! ¡SI HAY ALGÚN FANTASMA AHÍ DENTRO, QUE SALGA CON LA SÁBANA BLANCA DONDE PODAMOS VERLA!

Acto seguido, al policía que gritó esas palabras, lo embistió una bandada de libros voladores, dejándole con la boca llena de páginas rotas. En el edificio, Discordia no se paraba de reír.

-JA JA JA JA JA. ¡Mira que estuvo veces en mi mente, pero nunca creía que sería tan gracioso! JA JA JA JA JA

-Estamos desperdiciando mi talento. Solo he usado la telequinesis para hacer volar los libros. Podía haberlos incendiado o haberlos estropeado con agua.-argumentó Alex contrariado enormemente.

-Tranquilo. El momento de liberar todo tu poder llegará muy pronto. Solo ten paciencia.-lo calmó Discordia.

-Si tú lo dices.-dijo Alex en respuesta antes de que Discordia los teletransportase a los 2 de nuevo a Ponyville.

(En el castillo de Twilight)

-¿Como que no ha venido?-se asombró la princesa Celestia, la cual estaba reunida con Twilight en la sala de los tronos.

-No he visto a ninguna criatura bípeda con partes de lobo por aquí, si hubiese aparecido me habría enterado.-argumentó Twilight-Aunque...ahora que lo pienso, Rainbow Dash me contó que una extraña criatura que encaja con su descripción salvó Ponyville de unos maleantes y luego se fue volando al bosque Everfree.

-¿Por que no habrá venido a conocerte como le pedí?-preguntó Celestia.

-No lo sé. Aunque seguro que no es para algo malo, si fuese malvado nos habría dejado a manos de esos criminales.

-Tengamos esperanza de ello mi querida ex-estudiante.-deseó Celestia mirando por una ventana al cielo infinito.

(SugarCube Corner, habitación de Pinkie Pie)

Pinkie Pie llevaba todo el día pensando como sería la fiesta para el misterioso salvador de Ponyville. Si quería que admitiese que sí le gustaban las fiestas tenía que ser la mejor fiesta que jamás hubiera planeado. El caso es: ¿Dónde sería la fiesta? De pronto recibió un estímulo de su Pinkie-Sentido: Temblor incontrolable de 4 segundos, ojos en direcciones opuestas y pitido de oídos con sonido de bocina de tren.

-¡Ese combo es que una criatura desconocida volverá a Ponyville!

No me pregunten como puede predecir esas cosas. Simplemente Pinkie se dispuso a organizar una fiesta en el mismo SugarCube Corner para la extraña criatura. Haría que le gustasen sus fiestas, tanto si quería como si no.

(gruta de el Árbol de la Armonía)

Discordia y Alex aparecieron en la gruta del árbol mágico.

-¿No te dije antes que no quería más teletransportes?-preguntó Alex con molestia.

-¿Y yo no te dije que no me importaba?-respondió Discordia con descaro. A Alex se le formó una gota en su cabeza al estilo ánime.

-Lo que digas. En fin, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-preguntó el Psikaboro.

-De momento tienes que causar un poco más de caos para que yo pueda enviarte a tu casa. Pero de momento sigue este plan: Ve al castillo de Twilight a conocerla como te dijo Celestia, aparenta normalidad, que se imaginen que todo va bien. Cuando menos se lo esperen, culminaremos el plan en Ponyville.

-¿Porqué tengo que ir a conocer a una pony tecnicolor de un pueblo que ni siquiera me importa lo más mínimo?

-Si no te importan esos ponis, ¿Porqué los salvaste?-preguntó Discordia. Alex se sonrojó, algo muy raro en él. Su semblante siempre serio pareció de pronto uno de vergüenza extrema.

-Porque...me lo dijo un instinto.

-Eso es que no eres tan duro como aparentas ser.-argumento Discordia con cara de desinterés. Alex puso cara de fastidio y, dando la espalda a Discordia, se dirigió a Ponyville para conocer a la tan mencionada princesa Twilight Sparkle.

(Ponyville, 3 horas después)

Alex había llegado al susodicho pueblo, sobra decir que fue volando (les dejo a ustedes imaginar el método) hasta la puerta del castillo de Twilight, allí preguntó a los guardias si estaba autorizado a entrar.

-¿Es usted Alex el Psikaboro?-preguntó uno de los guardias.

-Así es.-respondió Alex.

-Entonces puede pasar, le están esperando.

Alex ya se esperaba esta respuesta. Obviamente Twilight habría sido advertida por Celestia de que tendrían visita. Se adentró en el castillo, no solicitó un guía pues podía usar la telepatía para detectar formas de vida (inteligentes, claro está). Llegó a una puerta donde escuchó unas voces, normalmente escuchar detrás de las puertas no estaba entre sus hábitos, pero intuyó que esta la tenía que escuchar de todas formas. Oyó la voz de Celestia, otras que no conocía y la última de la irritante pony rosa.

-Princesa, ¿Está usted segura de que ese tal Alex no es malvado? De acuerdo que nos salvó de esos bandidos, pero me pareció un poco violento.-dijo una voz como de campo.

-Tenía un buen estilo de pelea y buenos poderes, eso lo hace 20% más genial.-argumentó una voz con tono un poco fanfarrón.

-¡Fuesúperdúperextragenialverlopelearcontraesosgrifosperoaunletengoquehacerunafiestaporquedijoquenolegustabany...! ¡MMMFF!-dijo la pony rosa, pero no llegó a terminar, Alex supuso que le taparon la boca para que no siguiera parloteando.

-Yo estoy nerviosa por conocerlo, a ver si le puedo preguntar que técnicas tiene para sus poderes, si no me equivoco eran aplicaciones de la energía Pdi, ¿No era así?-preguntó una voz de sabihonda.

-Era energía Psi, mi querida Twilight, y sus poderes eran controlar los elementos de la naturaleza, la telequinesis y la telepatía.-explicó una voz que Alex reconoció como la de la princesa Celestia.

-_Esto ya pasa de castaño oscuro, si quieren hablar sobre mí que lo hagan a la cara_.-pensó Alex muy molesto, abriendo la puerta y tanteando con el píe en el suelo.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-preguntó Alex. Las 7 ponis y un dragón con aspecto de lagartija en opinión de Alex se quedaron atónitos al verlo entrar.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?-preguntó Celestia muy sorprendida.

-El suficiente.-respondió escuetamente Alex.

(2 minutos después)

Las ponis, tras la sorpresa inicial, se presentaron una por una. La de la voz campestre era una terrestre llamada Applejack, la arrogante era una pegaso peliarcoiris de nombre Rainbow Dash, la otra pegaso, que no había hablado hasta entonces, se presentó con un tono de voz casi inaudible, se llamaba Fluttershy. Una unicornio blanca y bastante bien peinada, que al principio se horrorizó por la ropa de Alex, se presentó educadamente con el nombre de Rarity, solo quedaban la alicornio morada y el dragón con aspecto de lagartija, que se denominaron con los nombres de Spike y Twilight Sparkle.

-Así que tú eres el Alex del que hablaba la princesa Celestia.-comentó Applejack.

-Y además el cielo es azul.-dijo sarcásticamente Alex respondiendo a Applejack-Por si no te fijaste, yo soy el único que parece llamarse Alex por aquí, ya que no es un nombre de Equestria demasiado corriente.

-¿Podría pedirte algo?-preguntó Twilight con un ligero brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

-Si no hay más remedio...-respondió Alex con fastidio.

-¿Podría hacerte unas preguntas sobre tu mundo y tus poderes?-preguntó ya totalmente emocionada Twilight.

-Si no hay más remedio...-dijo Alex encogiéndose de hombros. Twilight sacó de la nada con su magia un pergamino y una pluma.

-Primera pregunta: ¿Cómo es posible emitir esa energía Psi con la que controláis vuestros poderes?

-Se emite concentrando esa energía como si fuera otra extremidad más en una parte del cuerpo y expulsándola hacia un objetivo.

-Vale, segunda pregunta: ¿Cuál es la dieta habitual en tu mundo?

-Cereales, legumbres, lácteos, fruta y verdura.-respondió Alex. Twilight apuntó todo en el pergamino.

-Tercera pregunta: ¿Porqué tenéis partes de lobo y no otra raza?

-Porque cuando los humanos evolucionaron a los kaboro, el primero de nuestra raza era un humano que cruzó sus genes con los de un lobo, pues los caninos son de los más inteligentes en el reino animal y de los más completos en cuanto a habilidades se refiere.

Las otras ponys, Spike y Celestia se quedaron en la habitación, pues, al igual que Twilight, les interesaba saber cosas de su mundo.

-Cuarta pregunta: ¿Cómo fue posible que llegases a este mundo?

-Eso ni yo lo sé. Solo sé que pasé a forma de Caballero Universal, sobrecargué uno de mis ataques de fuego y lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar en el castillo de Celestia.

-Bastante intrigante. Bien, quinta pregunta: ¿Es cierto que tienes una segunda personalidad extremadamente violenta?

-Sí.

Alex fue escueto en esa respuesta.

-Sexta pregunta: ¿Qué tan fuerte es tu fuerza de voluntad? Lo digo por que tenía que saber si podrás controlar esa otra personalidad.

-¿En una escala del 1 al 5?-preguntó Alex.

-Sí, por ejemplo.-aprobó Twilight.

-El 4.-decidió Alex, señalando su fuerza de voluntad después de pensarlo un poco.

-Séptima y última pregunta: ¿Nosotras te damos asco?-preguntó Twilight.

-¿Perdona?-preguntó Alex bastante confundido.

-Como todo el tiempo has sido bastante borde y serio con todos los ponis, he pensado que nosotras te damos, si no algo peor, bastante asco. ¿Es eso verdad?-preguntó Twilight bajando las orejas y poniendo mirada triste.

-No me dais asco, yo soy así con todo el mundo.-respondió Alex.

-¿Y porqué eres así?-insistió Twilight-¿No podrías ser más alegre y despreocupado?

-Los que tratan de cambiar la personalidad de alguien al no querer aceptarlo como es no son nada más que unos locos. La personalidad, los gustos y las ambiciones no se pueden cambiar por mucho que a uno le gustase.

Twiligth se quedó petrificada con estas palabras. Alex había sonado como alguien extremadamente sabio al pronunciarlas. La alicornio morada enrolló el pergamino y lo guardo en un escritorio que estaba en la sala. Las demás ponis se fueron a casa pensando todavía en lo dicho por Alex y Celestia se marchó a Canterlot. Alex se encaminó a la puerta del castillo para irse al bosque Everfree y, después de darle una ligera inclinación de cabeza a Twilight como despedida, desplegó sus alas más rápidas, las de viento, para ir a una velocidad inverosímil al bosque Everfree para pasar la noche. Una vez que estuvo en dicho bosque se dispuso a buscar algo de verdura para su cena. Una vez que cocinó sus verduras con un poco de piroquinesis y de cenar de una forma decente, se dispuso a dormir un poco para compensar la energía perdida en su largo día. Poco sabía que, en su mundo onírico, encontraría una presencia poco esperada.

FIN CAP 3

**Alex ya conoció a las Mane-6 y comenzó a causar caos con Discordia. Imagínense, un ser con poderes sobre la naturaleza y el mismo dios del caos, conchabados los dos. ¡Que Celestia nos coja confesados! XD. ¡Se despide para verles en el siguiente chapter el sublime Luna Nueva 1499!**


	4. Chapter 4

(Sueño de Alex)

Alex estaba en una especie de bosque muy oscuro, la luna llena brillaba en el cielo imaginario del sueño de nuestro protagonista. Alex sintió de pronto una presencia a su espalda y, muy sorprendido, encendió sus puños en llamas para enfrentar al intruso, pero no esperaba encontrar a una alicornio de cuero azul oscuro, melena estrellada ondulante y una luna en el flanco con una mancha negra.

-Ya tenía ganas de conocerte personalmente, Alex el Psikaboro.-´dijo la alicornio recién aparecida.

-Debo observar que me conoces.-respondió Alex apagando sus puños.

-Te observé en tu primer encuentro con tu otra personalidad. ¿Como se llamaba?...(pensando por unos segundos) ¡Onix, así era!

-Sabía que lo que observé no era un pájaro nocturno. Pero creo que aún no nos han presentado.

-Y tienes razón. Ya sé quien eres. Yo soy la princesa Luna, diosa de la noche y guardiana de los sueños. Y soy la hermana menor de la princesa Celestia.

-(Está apunto de responder cuando sus orejas se mueven y pone una mirada aun más seria de la habitual)...Está aquí.-dijo Alex con una cara intranquila.

Hay unas pequeñas ondas en el espacio del sueño y aparece a través de ellas, obviamente, Onix poniendo una sonrisa burlona hacia la princesa Luna.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Parece que hay otra participante en nuestra pequeña conversación.-observó Onix.

-Supongo que este es Onix.-supuso la princesa Luna

-(Suspirando) El mismo.-suspiró Alex

-¿Y bien Alex? ¿Salgo ya de tu mente o que? ¿Me vas a tener encerrado para siempre sin poder hacer nada?-preguntó Onix haciéndose el inocente.

-(Con tono de tranquilidad pero a medias entre frío y agresivo)Como te dije antes Onix, mientras sigas encarcelado en mi mente no te permitiré hacer tu idea de caos en ninguna parte, y aún si consigues salir y controlar nuestro cuerpo, lucharé hasta el final para volver a cobrar el control.

Luna miró con admiración a Alex, pero Onix se carcajeó siniestramente.

-Eso...ya lo veremos.-dijo el Psikaboro de ojos rojos mientras se perdía en la oscuridad del sueño. Todo empezó a temblar, señal de que Alex despertaba, la princesa Luna desapareció antes de que el Psikaboro abriese los ojos.

(Realidad)

Alex se despertó rápidamente. Observó que estaba todavía en el bosque, la hoguera que encendió la otra noche ya se había apagado y ya estaba amaneciendo.

-¿Quien demonios ha encendido el sol?-preguntó molesto Alex. Sin quitarse la molestia de su mente, puesto que no había nada que le molestase más que levantarse al amanecer, se levantó del suelo donde estaba acostado. Decidió ir a visitar a Discordia para ver que caos tenía planeado hacer ese día para que pudiera devolverle (de una maldita vez) a su mundo, de forma que se puso en camino hacia la gruta del Árbol de la Armonía.

(Castillo de Canterlot)

La princesa Luna estaba pensando en lo ocurrido en el sueño de Alex. Ahora estaba segura de que el tal Onix no era una invención de la mente de Alex. Era totalmente real, y si salía de la mente del Psikaboro, Equestria tendría serios problemas. Suspiró con aire derrotado, iba a tener unas cuantas preocupaciones en los próximos días.

(Baltimare)

En la ciudad de Baltimare, escondidos en un callejón, estaban Discordia y Alex, dispuestos a causar más caos para que Alex pudiese volver a su mundo gracias a Discordia.

-Hoy haremos caos en esta ciudad.-sentenció Discordia.

-Bien. ¿Que tienes planeado esta vez?-preguntó Alex al dios del caos con aire interesado pero también serio, como siempre. Discordia se limitó a sonreír de forma inocente.

-Puede que tenga un plan o dos.-dijo el dios del caos mientras, a su espalda, sostenía una carpeta llena de papeles escritos hasta revosar.

(Un cuarto de hora después)

Todos los ponis de Baltimare trataban de no ensuciarse las patas, se subían a bancos de la calle, se escondían en sus casas y no salían, incluso se encaramaban a las farolas para escapar del suelo, todo por una sencilla razón: Las calles de toda la ciudad estaban llenas de agua sucia de las alcantarillas. Alex, siguiendo el plan de Discordia, y con su poder de hidroquinesis, había sacado ese asqueroso líquido del alcantarillado de la ciudad. Discordia de desconchaba de la risa mientras Alex y él estaban flotando en el aire para no entrar en contacto con el agua.

-¡BWA HA HA HA! ¡F-Fíjate como corren todos! ¡JA JA JA JA!-logró decir el dios del caos entre carcajadas. Alex no se reía, conservaba su rostro serio.

-¿Alguna cosa más?-preguntó Alex, tratando de terminar por ese día (o al menos hasta que Discordia quisiese hacerlo otra vez).

-Pues la verdad es que tengo dos planes más para hoy, tranquilo, son muy simples.-dijo Discordia con aire pensativo, atusándose su barba de chivo.

(3 horas más tarde)

Varios potrillos con sus padres estaban en el parque de la ciudad, la cual ya había sido despojada de toda el agua de la calle gracias a los empleados del Ayuntamiento y a algunos voluntarios. Los potrillos del parque estaban jugando tiernamente entre las flores, cuando unas flores gigantes salieron de la tierra, los potrillos estaban un poco confundidos, algunos fueron a tocar las flores para comprobar si eran peligrosas, pero, nada más tocarlas, estás flores gigantes soltaron un humo verde el cual rodeo a todo pony en todo el parque, los cuales empezaron a estornudar sin control. Escondidos en un árbol, y con unas máscaras de gas (cortesía de Discordia) estaban Discordia y Alex, el dios del caos cada vez se reía más.

-Debo admitir que esta ha sido una idea ingeniosa.-dijo Alex, cuya voz sonaba un poco extraña por la máscara de gas.

-Lo sé Alex, lo sé.-respondió Discordia con aire jactancioso. Alex, sin querer perder tiempo, preguntó:

-¿Cual es el otro plan?

(Media hora de planificarlo todo después)

En una fábrica de productos capilares, al nordeste del centro de Baltimare, varios empleados estaban trabajando según sus labores, cuando una de las grandes cajas que esperaban a ser transportadas a una de las tiendas de la ciudad se abrió. Dicha caja estaba llena de laca de crin en spray. Los botes de laca en spray empezaron a flotar en el aire y empezaron a perseguir a los empleados mientras les soltaban todo su contenido, paralizando a todos los ponis. Discordia se tronchaba de risa mientras Alex se concentraba en manejar con telequinesis todos los botes a la vez. Moverlos todos, y además en distintas direcciones le costaba mucho esfuerzo y no podía desconcentrarse, aunque era muy dificil no hacerlo con la risa del dios del caos. Según los empleados avisaron a la policía de la ciudad, Discordia desapareció con un chasquido de sus garras y Alex, formando sus alas de viento, voló rapidísimo de allí antes de que nadie de la ciudad les viera allí.

(Gruta del Árbol de la Armonía)

Discordia apareció en un flash y Alex llegó unos 3 minutos después en pleno vuelo.

-En fin, esto ha sido agotador y muy extenuante. ¿Hemos terminado por hoy?-preguntó Alex con insistencia.

-Sí, por hoy hemos terminado. Falta muy poco para que hayas cumplido tu parte del trato y pueda enviarte a tu casa.-respondió Discordia- Por ahora, mejor ve a Ponyville y dile a Twilight Sparkle que necesitas vivir en su castillo por un tiempo. Seguidamente busca un libro de mapas de Equestria en su biblioteca y tráemelo. Seguidamente te diré que haremos.

-Ok.-respondió Alex escuetamente. El Psikaboro formó sus alas de agua (las más básicas) para ir volando hacia el castillo de la amistad. Mientras volaba pensaba lo siguiente:

-"A saber lo que me tocará vivir en ese castillo siendo uno de sus habitantes"

FIN CAP 4

**¿Para que querrá Discordia un libro de mapas? ¿Será otro plan para causar caos? ¿Será solo por aprender sobre geografía equestriana? ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo de "El peligro dentro de mí"! ¡Se despide para verles en otro capítulo el sublime Luna Nueva 1499!**


	5. Chapter 5

Alex llegaba al castillo, dispuesto a cumplir lo dicho por Discordia. Lo que pidió era muy simple: 1) Pedir a Twilight vivir en el castillo por un tiempo. 2) Conseguir un libro sobre mapas equestrianos. En definitiva, era algo muy simple...O eso parecía cuando no se pensaba con detenimiento. Llegó al castillo y, deshaciendo sus alas de agua, entro por una de las múltiples ventanas de la gigantesca estructura de cristal. Al momento se alegró de su suerte. Estaba justo en la parte que daba a la espalda de Twilight Twinkle, o como quiera que se llamase esa pony morada. Su dragón/lagartija estaría haciendo quien sabe que cosas en otra sala del castillo. Era la oportunidad perfecta para gastar una de sus famosas bromas.

**Nota Autor: Sí, habéis leído bien. Cualquier persona (o Psikaboro en este caso) puede gastar buenas bromas aunque sea alguien de personalidad seria. No olvidéis, queridos lectores, que las apariencias engañan.**

-_A ver si puedo..._-pensó Alex empezando a flotar en el aire con su telequinesis para no hacer ruido al acercarse por detrás a Twilight. Una vez detrás de la alicornio morada, le dirigió una pequeña corriente de viento gélido a su columna vertebral, haciendo que le diese un brutal escalofrío y que, incluso inconscientemente, mirase atrás y descubriese a Alex mirándola muy fijamente.

-Oh, Alex, eres tú. Me habías asustado. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-En realidad, sí. Necesito vivir en tu castillo por un tiempo, no sé exactamente cuanto.

Twilight al momento se alegró por ese pedido. Al fin podría estudiar como vivía una especie de otro universo, estaba segura de que sería un gran avance para ella.

-¡Naturalmente que puedes! ¡Ahora mismo voy a pedirles a los empleados que preparen una habitación para ti.-dijo Twilight muy contenta. De inmediato aviso al personal del castillo para que se enterasen de que tenían un habitante más, aunque por un tiempo limitado. Twilight, al cabo de 2 horas, ya había avisado a sus amigas y a la princesa Celestia de la mudanza momentánea de Alex. Todas lo tomaron bien, tan solo pensaron que Alex se habría cansado de vivir en el bosque Siempre Libre.

(tres horas más tarde)

Los empleados del castillo tenían completamente preparada la habitación de Alex. El susodicho ya había cenado junto con Twilight y su dragón/lagartija, se había dado una relajante y necesaria ducha, y ahora estaba mirando las estrellas, que por cierto eran mucho más numerosas que las que se veían en su mundo, en su nueva habitación. Suspiró y decidió irse a dormir en la cama que le habían preparado los empleados. Puso el pequeño despertador que tenía en su mochila a las 3:30 de la madrugada y se echó a dormir, sabiendo que tendría que levantarse muy pronto, por la cuenta que le traía y por más fastidioso que le resultase.

(Mundo onírico de Alex)

Alex estaba en su vacío habitual, flotando sin nada que hacer, pues no había nada en ese vacío. De pronto el vacío de distorsionó un poco, e hizo su aparición una doble personalidad de ojos rojos que todos conocemos bien.

-Hola de nuevo, querido Alex. ¿Como has estado?-preguntó malignamente Onix con voz inocente, pero también burlona.

-Por si no te importa Onix, estaba ocupado.

-¿Ocupado con que? ¿Mmm? Si aquí no hay nada que hacer.-intuyó Onix contrariado de que se le tomase el pelo.

-Ocupado pensando como diablos voy a robar uno de los MILES de libros que tiene Twilight Sandle...

-Sparkle.-aclaró Onix con aire burlón.

-Cómo sea. De momento no tengo ganas de hablar contigo, pues ya tengo bastantes problemas encima, de forma que, por favor, lárgate de una vez.

-Cómo tu quieras. Luego no me vengas llorando si algo te sale mal en ese pequeño plan tuyo.-dijo burlándose Onix-Ah, por cierto...

-¿Que quieres ahor...?-estuvo a punto de preguntar Alex, apartándose a duras penas para no recibir una bola de fuego de color carmesí que le mando Onix a toda velocidad y que, pasados unos segundos después de que Alex la esquivase, explotó con un enorme estruendo.

-No tengo tiempo...ni ganas...de pelear ahora.-dijo Alex entrecortado por la falta de aire que le produjo el susto relacionado con la bola de fuego.

-Pues que mala suerte, YO si tengo.-respondió Onix poniendo una mirada desquiciada y lanzando unos cristales de hielo hacia Alex, el cual los detuvo con un campo de fuerza compuesto desde la electricidad, aparentemente sin esfuerzo.

-Tendrás que esforzarte más.-dijo Alex desafiante.

-Dalo por hecho.-respondió con el mismo aire el Psikaboro oscuro. Con su respectiva telequinesis, y cubriendo sus puños de fuego, se lanzaron levitando a una velocidad vertiginosa el uno hacia el otro, chocando el puño izquierdo y provocando una onda expansiva de tamaño mediano. Se empezaron a lanzar y bloquear puñetazos de fuego, sin más armas que sus propios puños y sus poderes. Alex estuvo a punto de lanzar unas semillas de plantas con flores de olor somnífero, pero Onix dispersó el olor con un golpe de viento. Seguidamente, Onix formó una especie de demonio hecho de fuego de color negro, el cual Alex hizo luchar con un ente gigante hecho de agua. Los dos golems, dirigidos por los esfuerzos de sus convocadores, lucharon por lo que parecieron dos horas en el mundo onírico, hasta que los dos se disolvieron al mismo tiempo, causa de sus convocadores al mismo tiempo agotados.

-Parece que estamos...en las mismas...-dijo jadeante Onix.

-Eso...parece...-dijo Alex de la misma forma.

-¿Que te parece si nos lo jugamos todo a una carta?-preguntó con aire de interés Onix mientras se ponía de pie.

-Por mi estupendo.-dijo con ansias Alex, entendiendo a la perfección la petición de Onix. Ambos empezaron a concentrarse, de sus cuerpos surgieron las auras que se suponían que los transformaban en la forma de Caballero Universal, solo tenían la diferencia de que la de Alex era de color dorado y la de Onix era negra. A los dos les crecieron rápidamente sus dos colas habituales, aparte de aparecer las 6 esferas de diferentes colores en su cabeza. Acumularon a la misma vez energía de fuego en sus puños y, decidiendo gastar todo el poder que tenían, lo acumularon en forma de enorme llamarada, cada uno en su puño. Pero cuando Onix iba a lanzar su respectiva llamarada hacia Alex, de pronto Alex desapareció de su vista, como si de una ilusión se tratase.

-¡¿Pero que...?! ¡Eso es imposible!-gritó Onix. Y, en cierta forma, tenía razón. Los Psikaboro no tenían habilidades de teletransporte. De pronto, y en medio de su desconcierto, Onix fue embestido por una corriente de viento tan fuerte que podría desestabilizar una casa.

**Nota: Para que entendáis mejor, esa ráfaga de viento es algo parecido al grito "Fus Ro Dah" de Skyrim.**

Onix estuvo a punto de levantarse, aun muy magullado, pero según logró hacerlo, un cristal de hielo con forma de espada apuntó a su cuello.

-Yo que tú no me movería.-dijo amenazante Alex, quien era el que sostenía, con su telequinesis, la espada de hielo sobre el cuello de Onix.

-¡¿Cómo diablos has conseguido desaparecer?! ¡Ningún Psikaboro, por poderoso que sea, ha conseguido esa habilidad!-exigió saber Onix.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, estamos en MI mente, puedo hacer lo que me de la gana aquí.-respondió Alex bastante ufano. Onix empezó a reirse, a pesar de que le provocaba una ligera molestia por la espada en su cuello.

-Por esta vez ganas Alex, pero cuídate la próxima vez.-dijo amenazante Onix mientras todo comenzaba a distorsionarse.

(A las 3:30 de la madrugada, fuera del reino mental de Alex).

Un ruido estruendoso por parte del despertador sacó forzosamente de su sueño a Alex. El Psikaboro apagó rápidamente el despertador y a su molesto sonido para que no despertase a nadie más.

-En fin, supongo que es hora de ir tirando.-dijo molesto Alex, con la clara intención de volverse a dormir después de terminar con su misión. El plan era simple:

1) Salir de la habitación, dejando previamente la ventana abierta.

2) Cruzar los pasillos sin que nadie te detecte.

3) Entrar en la biblioteca.

4) Hurtar el libro.

5) Salir por la ventana de la biblioteca, volviendo a la de la habitación.

Salió cautelósamente de su habitación, abriendo la gran puerta con suavidad, y sacando sus alas de agua, fue revoloteando por los pasillos del enorme palacio hasta donde sabía, gracias a la conversación que tuvo con Twilight en su cena y por un mapa del castillo que ella le dio, que estaría la biblioteca. Alex sabía que se la estaba jugando. Si fallaba en esta misión, todo el plan de Discordia se iría a hacer gárgaras. Ya sea por suerte o por azares del destino, no encontró a casi ningún guardia en los pasillos, y los 2 únicos que encontró estaban jugando a las cartas. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca del castillo, abrió la puerta de forma delicada, de forma que no hiciese ningún ruido, y empezó a buscar lo más rápida y delicadamente posible cualquier libro de mapas que le pudiese servir. Lo bueno era que estaban todos catalogados por temas y por orden alfabético, de forma que no tuvo que buscar mucho rato. Metió rápidamente el libro en su mochila y, saltando por la ventana y volando con sus alas de agua, entró de nuevo a su habitación por su propia ventana.

-Misión cumplida.-susurró Alex aterrizando de rodillas en el suelo de su habitación con una sonrisa y voz siniestras. Después de esconder la mochila en un cajón del armario que había en la habitación, decidió volverse a dormir, puesto que aún tenía sueño. Mañana le llevaría el libro a Discordia, aunque a saber lo que quería el Dios del Caos con ese libro.

FIN CAP 5

**Espero que mis muy apreciados lectores sepan perdonarme por no actualizar en un largo periodo de tiempo, pero apenas tenía tiempo de escribir. Entre ese infierno llamado "escuela secundaria", y los problemas de la vida cotidiana, casi no tengo tiempo para mi querida página de Fanfiction. En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado con el capítulo de hoy de "El peligro dentro de mí". ¡Se despide para verles en el siguiente capítulo el sublime Luna Nueva 1499!**


End file.
